


Интервью

by AnBee



Category: Football RPF, Tottenham Hotspur - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Interview, M/M, Tottenham Hotspur, balance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnBee/pseuds/AnBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Взгляд под другим углом, на то, как Дели Алли давал интервью клубному каналу Тоттенхэм Хотспур https://youtu.be/Rgb7Eilgp0c</p>
            </blockquote>





	Интервью

**Author's Note:**

> До сих пор недоумеваю, почему вообще шпоры так обделены вниманием.

Эрик шел для того чтобы вторгнуться в складывающееся по утвержденному плану интервью Деле для клубного канала. Устроить какое-то забавное шоу, какое Алли устроил в интервью с его участием в прошлый раз. Что-нибудь, пылающее несмешными шутками, как считал сам Дайер, и прочей мешаниной.  
Когда дверь отворилась, первое, на чем он остановил свой взгляд, было лицо Деле, медленно сменяющее эмоции. От напуганного и смущенного до полного радости и счастья, но уже с явным коварством. Нервозность, проявившаяся в первые секунды, быстро превратилась в какой-то букет из не очень понятных эмоций. Усердно тер лицо в раздумьях, как действовать дальше.  
Просил еще быть серьезным. Куда уж ему до серьезности?  
Эрик же понял, что его затея с местью сейчас рухнула, как подкошенная подкатом сзади двумя ногами. Потому что после вопроса о ланче Деле опять понесло на вольные хлеба, будто в попытке растрезвонить всему миру, что он там на самом деле чувствует.  
\- С днем рождения. _Ага, конечно, двадцать лет. Двенадцать, максимум._  
Пришлось успокаивать и успокаиваться. Особенно после ответа на совершенно невинный вопрос о том, что лучшего произошло.  
\- _Спокойней_. Серьезно. Спортивной жизни. _Отбрось личное! Ну не здесь же? Ну?_  
Но у Алли уже искры не то что из глаз, он уже весь светился, как чертов прожектор на Уайт Харт Лейн, перебивая свет осветительного прибора для съемки. И дергал головой, будто уже звал уединиться.  
Да и одно дело вся эта щенячья возня по уголкам базы, или не по уголкам, даже при парнях, и даже в сборной — все привыкли. Но тут же куча посторонних, не считая тихонько хихикающего Люка за спиной. Он-то свой, он вообще все понимает. Да еще в кресле ерзал, чтоб поудобнее устроиться и внимать этому безобразию.  
Но тут даже приходилось тише говорить, будто не снимают вовсе, и уже совсем неловко. А Деле смеялся, ему было совершенно уже нормально так стрелять глазами. Будто никого нет. Да и ему точно все равно, есть кто-то или нет. То же самое, когда съемки дурацкого видео в молле прекращены, он тут же хватался за руку, просовывал пальцы меж пальцев Эрика и не отпускал до последнего, даже когда они делали заказ ланча в приглянувшемся им заведении, а официант, чудом их не узнавший, понятным образом косился. Держал, пока Дайеру не пришлось сказать, что ему нужно отлить. И точно Алли не было никакого дела до окружающих, когда он шарился в телефоне и шерил эти самые ролики, почти лежа на плече Эрика, пока тот допивал свой холодный латте. И целоваться лез всюду и везде. Как только его шальную голову не посетила мысль о фоточке для социальных сетей? "Главное — самому не заикнуться", - подумал тогда Эрик. Вышло бы боком, и потом пришлось бы еще и помогать выбирать, после двухсот двадцать пятого дубля, какую из, и чтоб губы не такие розовые, потому что спонтанно, но и чтоб профили удачно, не уткой, с руками в кадре или все-таки без рук на шее.  
Вопросы от фанатов тоже не помогали. Речь вроде про соперников, а все равно опять Эрик. И ничего не сделать с этим. Будто на все вопросы есть только один ответ. Эрик Дайер. Во тьме ночной и при свете дня, тебе не скрыться от Деле.  
\- Хватит врать. _Раз такие правила игры, вот тебе — как ты не забил. Вот тебе — что чувствую я. Ношу на своей спине, которая постоянно смеется прямо в ухо._  
И хоть смотри исподлобья, хоть не смотри. Как только не дошло до исписанных полей в карточке питания вместо изуродованной тетради по грамматике английского языка, где всюду пестрело бы его имя и фамилия с сердечками вместо точки над i. Или и того похуже, накарябанный где-то на двери в туалете на первом этаже базы шедевр собственного сочинения вроде какого-то сопливого рэпа, опять же, ему посвященного.  
И дальше, правда, смешно. И как после толкался:  
\- Не на того напал, — Алли смеялся и упирался плечом в спину Эрика.  
\- Да уж, как-то не подумал про лучшую защиту, нападение.  
И пока они плелись по коридорам после интервью, Эрик думал о том, что там теперь могут намонтировать эти редакторы, явно записавшиеся в клуб их персональных фанатиков. И что все-таки хорошо, что они не видят того, как сейчас, Деле вешается ему на плечи и тычется носом в шею.  
_\- Носи его теперь по базе, раз день рождения наступил. Хотя сам сказал. Хоть и не то имел в виду._  
Правда, радовать этого баловня судьбы ему на самом деле нравилось, тем более что, наедине это гораздо проще и приятнее.


End file.
